


You Were Just The Right Kind

by HelviusCinna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU after season 3b, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelviusCinna/pseuds/HelviusCinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being bitten Noah Argent flees to Beacon Hills in hopes of finding his more liberal cousin and uncle. Only he has another large family of hunters after him as well as Malia and Peter. Of course, it can't be quiet in Beacon Hills and of course, Stiles manages to end up in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Just The Right Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Noah Argent is a lovely character, please check out his tag on Tumblr to see all of the awesome but few works related to him.

“Get out.” Stiles ordered and pointed to the door with an outstretched arm while rubbing through his hair with the other. 

“You’re going to loose all you’re hair if you keep doing that.” 

“Yeah well, I’d rather it be that, than my mind.”

*

 

Noah stared at all the stained glass reflecting on the solemn crowd filling the church. None of them were crying, everyone else looked too tough or like they’d seen too much to ever cry again. Noah rubbed at his chest and wondered if he’d be one of those people, who killed and killed and in the end couldn’t care. He continued searching the crowd for any familiar faces, maybe some of his cousins, or other hunter families he knew. 

His head stopped turning left and right in search when a girl with a robe as ornate as the church began to walk down the center aisle. Her blonde hair was in large curls under a very thin gold crown with figurines of men on horses, crosses, and figures withering on the ground punched into it. Noah felt his father’s hand grip the back of his neck and shake. He turned stiffly and looked at his father with an awkward smile, then turned to his brother, Ian. 

Ian looked back over with a nod of confused approval, Noah rolled his eyes and went back to watching the ceremony in front of him. Behind her embellished rob followed her younger sister and brother in much simpler, but still royal looking clothing. They adorned small golden crowns of leaves, her sister with white ribbons hanging in her hair as well. Her brother followed behind empty handed, and her sister carried a silver dagger on an engraved mirror platter, light dancing off her face. 

*

Malia went to hang onto Stiles’s pointing arm and then to tug away the hand in his hair. He quickly withdrew and grabbed the bag from her hand. 

“You need to leave.” He muttered while walking towards the door.

“Or what?” She challenged, quickly becoming frustrated and no longer playful. 

He stopped in his tracks and let the bag hit the ground with a thud, “What? You going to try and kill me like you did to Scott and Derek? Or are you going to try to seriously maim me like you tried with Isaac? Or do you only do that when your psychotic father tells you to now? Because I quite recall other occasions.”

*

The oldest girl stopped in front of the casket that was holding her grandfather. Her brother walked around and plucked the crown from the dead man’s head and brought it to their father, whom was in a luxurious suit. From the other side of their father came their mother holding a crystal engraved glass. It was filled with dark wine looking liquid. 

Their father nodded and began speaking loudly and clearly in German, “Mit dem Blut meiner Familie in meine Adern, führe ich sie zu zerstören, das, zu zerstören, was Unschuld tötet.”

The girl repeated and then promptly took an elaborate dagger from the mirrored platter her sister was holding. With a quick prick she dripped her own blood into the cup and then took it from her mother. For a moment she stared down at the liquid as she held it to her lips. She gulped it all down, as she went to hand it back to her mother a few drips escaped the edge of her mouth. 

“Was that- all blood?” Noah whispered to no one in particular.

“If that was shit this just got weird…..” 

“Ian. Noah.” their mother scolded on the other side of his brother. 

“Be quiet boys.” Their father reiterated. 

The girl’s father stood behind her and crowned her and her mother solemnly shut the lid of the casket. 

*

Scott pressed harder against the door listening when he heard Malia let out a growl, his hand on the door knob. 

“You don’t understand!” She pleaded and her growls became angry sniffles, like she was trying to hold it back. 

“You know what, I thought I did. I thought you were this lone wolf and you were at least trying to fit into a pack. I thought you were trying. You never were, it was either me or yourself….or or Peter for some odd to god reason.” He was spitting and had to cover his mouth with his free hand.

Maila paced and shielded her eyes with her hands like a visor, “What was I supposed to do he’s my father. Please?! We can work this out!” 

“No Malia, Scott is my brother. You don’t do that to my brother! You don’t get to do that to my pack. Not to my family!” His tone rose quickly and his blood began to boil letting veins on his hands and neck to bulge under his skin. 

Her lip quivered and Stiles wiped over his mouth, his hand was shaking. 

The latch clicked and the door creaked as Scott exited. He swiftly and quietly walked down the hallways and entered to Malia pacing and beginning to try to speak, plea, threaten, or all of the above. 

***

Noah sat patiently in a modern arm chair while his father flipped through a newspaper, his mother arranged and rearranged cookies on a plate, and his brother texted on his phone. 

“Dad, come on, I don’t want to do this.” Noah mumbled and rubbed his temple. 

“She’s a Kreuz.” His mother said half excitedly and sternly. “Her family would give the Argents some credit amongst hunters again.”

Noah’s father began to huff and was shot a look from his wife that he barely saw over the corner of the paper. Noah glanced away shaking his head and slouching into his chair. 

“Too bad they killed all the vampires…woulda been sweet to bag one of those.” Ian said without breaking his trance on his game of Angry Birds. 

His father paused his readings and sipped twice from his square mug. “Maybe they could help us wipe out werewolves. Can you imagine that? Every single one of them dead?”

“Would be ideal…” Noah agreed and checked the time on his phone.

Ian swore and was promptly scolded by both parents. He rolled his eyes and put his phone away, “If they were all gone what would we do?” 

“Oh, there’s plenty out there.” Their father brought the paper back, “Plenty that needs taming. We’d learn.” 

The doorbell rang and everyone jumped taking their places. Their mother got the door, their father sat up and uncrossed his legs and stood, and Ian put away his phone. Footsteps drew closer and Noah’s stomach churned and dropped to the floor. 

“Caitlyn,” Ian looked her over, the last time he saw her was five years ago. Five years ago Noah was just beginning to look at girls, well try. Ian on the other hand always seemed to have an inkling to girls. 

She was beautiful- well in his opinion for standard terms of beauty: shoulder length blonde hair, lean legs, long neck, big hazel eyes, and bright red pouting lips. 

Her voice was just as prefect and chirping and yet sultry as she was. “I hope you guys like chocolate. My family just brought a ton of it back from their trip to Europe.” She held up a tupperware filled to the brim with jaggedly broken pieces of sweets. 

Noah stood like a statue already counting the seconds in his head, while the rest of his family clapped and thanked her. His mother took the container from her and offered cookies. 

“Save room for dinner though!” His father warned as Caitlyn took a small cookie with a chocolate kiss on on top. “Noah made reservations, very nice place.”

“Yeah, it’s great.” Noah had never even eaten at this place and was using his dad’s credit card to even begin to afford it. He let a hand hover over her lower back. She stepped forward and his hand followed her as if it were a phantom force pushing her away. 

*

Stiles sat on the floor between the couch and coffee table and flipped through the hard copy of the bestiary that was recently made, gasping and chewing on his pen every so often. It wasn’t to leave the loft unless under emergency. Luckily, there hadn’t been any emergencies lately. Derek glanced between his book and at Stiles while he relaxed on the couch. 

“Have you ever seen one of these?!” Stiles said shocked as he flipped the page and saw a beastly creature drawn on the page. 

Derek shook his head no, “My mother dealt with one once, I think.”

“Agah!” Stiles gasped as brought the book closer to reread what he thought he just saw. 

Derek chuckled and tried to continue reading his book. He quickly gave up as Stiles slowly began standing and pointing and holding the book under Derek’s nose. 

“This thing-“ Stiles’s eyes widened and he motioned towards the leather bound book with his head. 

“Um,” Derek coughed realizing how awkwardly close Stiles had gotten. Stiles looked Derek over and stepped off the couch.

The door to the loft opened startling both men. Derek was ready to pounce and Stiles was gathering the bestiary and related papers. Lydia was standing dazed in the doorway, just realizing where she was. 

“Jesus,” Stiles breathed, put down the book, and walked over to greet her. 

“You got past the front door.” Derek flanked her other side and lightly gripped her arm. 

“It’s not exactly fool proof…” Stiles said under his breath.

Stiles looked her over, rubbing circles in her upper back, she was confused as well as alarmed. Lydia croaked and gasped, then shook the Stiles and Derek off of her. 

“It’s something.” Her face scrunched and she became entranced again. 

*

Noah was staring out the window, watching rain drops chase each other and the lights reflect on them. He felt his phone buzz and saw a text from Ian.

‘If it doesn’t work out let me know.’

He rolled his eyes and a garlicky burp escaped his lips. Caitlyn laughed while turning on a blinker as he automatically apologized. 

“Oh, the movie theatre is the other way.” 

“I know. I have something to show you.” She smiled coyly.

Noah gasped, “No, gah, no whoa, it’s the first date. You’re 16 and I’m—” 

She chuckled, stopped, and pulled down her visor. Her face was illuminated, but casted dark shadows as she fixed her lipstick. “Noah, I’m into getting rushes. But honey, the backseat is full of ammunition….Besides, age doesn’t matter.” She turned to face him, “I’m completely aware of what I’m doing.” 

There was a tense moment between the two where Noah gulped, feeling like prey. She continued driving and stopped at an open clearing outside of some woods. There was a no trespassing sign, but Noah had a feeling she didn’t care. 

‘She’s all yours.’ he texted back to his brother finally and then leaned his head back against the seat. He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. 

“Are you coming?” She opened his door and he was startled by the soft mist that came in with it. He nodded and stepped out of the car only to have a loaded gun gently shoved into his chest, “You might need this.” 

It was flirting- for her and he knew it. Noah chuckled back and tried, but failed to say something back. The date was sinking and sinking quickly. 

She stealthily walked through while Noah crunched through the leaves carelessly. He was also looking at the gun, which was just way too much firepower for a ‘casual werewolf hunting night stroll’ on a first date. 

“How many are there again?” Noah called up to her. 

Caitlyn huffed and spun around on one foot, “There’s an omega. I’ll go this way, you go that way.” 

“Wait— did you set up any traps or or—“ He called after her while he nervously scanned his surroundings. 

She made a hushing noise and held the finger up to her mouth until she had met the few steps back up with him, “We didn’t kill all of those vampires with tricks and traps.” 

“But werewolves are—“ 

“You have to kill with spite and retribution. No trap can match that.” Caitlyn’s eyes seemed hallow as she gazed slightly past Noah’s head and breathed heavily baring her teeth. 

He was scanning the rest of her face for the girl with rosy cheeks and bouncy curls he had seen a week ago. The snarl faded to thin lips and she walked away rather gleefully with a skip in her step. Her gun hanging in her hand loosely at her side. 

Noah was going to kill her if she didn’t stop interrupting him, well if she wasn’t a psycho and killed him first…He shook of the incident and began trotting in the opposite direction. 

 

*

Derek and Stiles looked at each other, both questioning: Derek with his raised eyebrows and Stiles with his gapping mouth. Their silent conversation was cut short when Lydia began noisily ripping apart Derek’s entertainment system. 

Derek’s face was in a full out frown but didn’t bother to stop her, unlike Stiles who was flailing his arms and repeating ‘whoa’ a thousand times. 

“Stiles! Shut up!” Lydia huffed, threw her hands down for a moment and then went back to her task. She shook her head and carefully grasped onto one more wire and then yanked on it. 

A moment passed and with a shaky finger she pressed the power button on the TV. Salt and pepper appeared on the screen and the quiet buzzing of static followed. Lydia leaned towards the speaker. Derek saw the scene in front of him and cautiously walked closer towards the coffee table and began to turn the volume up with the remote. Stiles followed behind Derek and stared between him and Lydia. She stayed liked that for a very long time, until her eyes widened. Lydia leaned into the TV and placed a palm on the edge of the frame. The device made a loud popping noise, went blue and then went back to static. In the static was a figure. Allison.

Derek and Stiles’s heads whipped back to each other and they stared at in disbelief.

*

Noah was freezing and the mist and sprinkling rain had managed to soak him to his core it felt. He was slouching down against a tree when he heard the howl. It echoed through the trees and made Noah jump to attention, gun pointed, and feeling dizzy. It was too roaring and not wryly enough to be an omega’s call. Everything had gone still.

“Son of a bitch.” Noah cursed to himself and whipped around to check his back.

There were several gun shots in the distance and then two sets of tracks were running towards him. Caitlyn fired one more time narrowly missing the werewolf and Noah’s head. She went to fire another round but was out of ammo and she quickly chucked her gun to the ground. Red eyes lurched at Noah and he aimed. He shot but it didn’t phase the alpha. He went to shoot again when Caitlyn threw a knife. It hit the alpha, lodging in her upper leg, it caused more of an annoyance and limitation than the bullet. She ripped out the knife with an angry yelp, then leapt at Caitlyn. Caitlyn was fumbling to grab another knife from her boot when the alpha swiped are her face. Caitlyn was knocked out and falling to the ground.

He went to fire again as the alpha put her attention back on Noah. His finger was on the trigger when she grabbed as his ankles and ripped his legs out from under him. Noah kicked and lowered his arms to shoot at her head. By the time he has any aim and she had already sunk teeth into his side and flipped him. Mid flip his gun went off and felt himself being dragged towards Caitlyn. He tried to grip at anything on the ground in front of him, the dragging stopped. 

Noah looked over his shoulder, but the alpha had already run off. He put his face down on the ground, his breathing heavy. Looking up a few times while trying to gather himself again he finally loosened his grip on his gun and rolled over to his back. He felt what he could of his side. The bite was deep and stinging. He lowered his hand to his side again and rubbed over his face with the opposite hand leaving the gun at his side on the ground. Caitlyn was groaning as she came to. 

“I’ll kill it!” She shouted as she sat bolt upright. 

Noah flinched and Caitlyn snapped out of her rage seeing the forrest was clear and the crickets were singing again. Noah gingerly sat up and zipped up his jacket. 

“That bitch knock you out too?” 

“Mhm,” Noah discreetly wiped the blood from his hand onto the ground. 

She shook her head and put the throwing knife that fell out of her hand back into the leg of her boot. Bitterly she sighed. “Let’s go.”

*

“Wha-what does this mean? What do you think she wants? How did that even just happen?” Stiles asked his hundredth variation of the same three questions. 

Lydia was sitting in front of the TV. Her legs crossed gracefully, head pointed at the large window, hair flowing over one shoulder. The static was still on, but the volume was muted. It silhouetted her profile perfectly. 

Derek stood, arms crossed, at equal distance apart from Stiles and Lydia. He shot a calm and warning glance at Stiles. Stiles huffed distressed and sauntered to the couch. He plopped down sat forward fidgeting with his hands. 

“It’s a warning.” Lydia’s voice was shaky and dark. 

“Are you sure?” Derek asked, not patronizing or jumpy. 

Lydia nodded and rose. She took steady and deliberate steps towards the door. “It couldn’t be anything else…” She rested a hand on the door handle, “I’ll pay for whatever I broke.” 

After the door shut Derek’s demeanor changed. His shoulders were square and he was moving at a brisk pace. He went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Stiles followed, babbling, “This can’t be good. Something bad is coming. This wasn’t just a weird thing, Lydia and- and-” 

“You’re right.” Derek reached into a cabinet and stopped mid air with a cup in his hand when he heard an uptick in Stiles’s heartbeat. 

Pure shock and mild admiration shone on Stiles’s face, “Thank you.”

*

“How was the date?” Ian waggled an eyebrow at his brother. He had finally put down his phone and was sprawled out on the floor with half of his body draped on the couch and the other half was on the floor. 

Noah was searching for anything to say while trying to ignore the small pangs of pain coming from his side. He shrugged casually and stared at the flat screen TV playing some movie on TBS. His father put down his sudoko book and pushed up his reading glasses. Ian gracefully flipped so he was sitting n his knees, he was beginning to look highly interested in the vague response. 

“Uh yeah— She was very….Good. It was good.” Noah hair was dripping and he was pretty sure he was going to bleed through his jacket soon. 

“You’re soaking wet.” His father pointed out. 

“Um, we well,” Noah gulped. He wasn’t going to even begin to talk about what they did, then he’d have to figure out what he was going to do about it. “We- we danced in the rain.” He stuttered and avoided looking his father in the eyes. 

Ian scoffed and rolled his eyes while his father’s face cracked into a very genuine smile, “Sounds like you’re quite smitten.”

“Yeah,” He lied, the happiness on his parent’s face made it feel even more sickening. “Probably have another date soon!” He just needed to get away. 

There was another silence and Noah went back to staring at the TV in shock. Ian was slightly pouty at the update, pulled out his phone again and his father cracked open his puzzle book again. A hot trickle of blood ran down his side snapping him out of watching the loud and flickering commercials. Noah silently left the room.

He shut himself into the jack and jill style bathroom he shared with Ian and leaned against the sink. Slowly and methodically he removed his soaking clothes. His sweater and undershirt were torn and soaked with blood. The half circle bite on his hip weren’t as bad as the shirts let on. They had stopped bleeding when he took off his shirts and plucked the loose pieces fabric and leaves out of the wound. 

Noah’s hands shook as he manically scrubbed the dry blood off and his arms had grown weak with the effort scrubbing. The towel dropped limply on his hand to the floor and he had to lean on the sink’s counter to feel like he wasn’t going to fall over. Noah looked at himself in the mirror. The realization was hitting him, he prayed he wouldn’t take the bite.

**Author's Note:**

> And quick update in my AU world. Kira and her family moved.  
> Isaac took a break and went overseas because he's a poor orphan baby hence pulling a Derek move.  
> Parrish and Lydia don't happen  
> Sadly baby Derek doesn't happen either


End file.
